Slipped Away
by N0STALGICap
Summary: She has feelings; she has a heart. She probably has the biggest heart among all the girls you know cause although you've given her nothing, not one reason for her to be around, she's still there. And someday, she won't be anymore. Warning: Char. Death


***Because although I'm a supporter of homosexuality, the creators of Glee are doing a poor job portraying how bullying on a non-homosexual can lead to dire consequences. Since they want to treat Rachel's bullying as a comedic ploy and spend the first half of season 2 concentrated on Kurt's, I am going to do what the writers did not do.**

***Note: Lauren will not be a part of this story. Why? I just don't like her character. It has nothing to do with the way she looks or how she acts (b/c I think she's a badass chick), her character just seems too random with no real connection to anyone besides Puck. In place of Lauren, I add back my boy Matt!**

**

* * *

**

_She has feelings, she has a heart. In fact, she probably has the biggest heart among all the girls you know. Because although you've given her nothing, not one reason for her to be around, she's still there. And someday, she won't be anymore. _

The 12 remaining glee members and Mr. Schuester made their way onto the stage. Each and every member had tear stained faces, especially one boy who felt his world being turned upside down. Mr. Schuester proceeded onto the microphone in the center of the stage, while the other glee club members went into position.

"Suicide is a terrible thing," he said somberly, "All of you may know who Rachel Berry is, but none of you never really knew her. Rachel Berry was a girl who was full of ambition and life regardless of the people and things that were trying to hold her down. As a teacher of hers for the past two years, I have seen her go through her worst of times and her best of times. Never did I think it would get this far. Please stop the bullying; if Rachel Berry is not a sign of what can happen, I don't know what is. The glee club was one of Rachel's favorite activities and the stage was her home so we've come up with a tribute for her. I hope you all enjoy." He picked up the microphone and walked off the stage. The stage dimmed as the stage lights focused on the twelve figures that stood in a line. All the boys were sporting black outfits, while the girls were all in their pale yellow dresses, Rachel's favorite color.

The music started to play as everyone sang the opening part of the song.

_Na na na na na na na _

They began in with their choreography while Finn took in the first verse. He looked at the audience in pain capturing the eyes of Mr. Schuester who was trying hard to keep himself together. Finn let out a deep breath and began his verse.

_I miss you, miss you so bad.  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad.  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly._

The rest of the glee members joined in at the chorus. All of them trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill for each and every one of them could recall all the times that they started in on Rachel.

_The day you slipped away…  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh na na na na na na na_

Puck took the next verse, his heart breaking with each word that he sang. His eyes glossed over as he remembered all of the times he had with Rachel.

"_Good game Noah," Rachel said after the big championship game. _

"_All for you Berry," he said with a wink; his smirk ever prominent. Rachel's cheeks blushed a slight tint of red. _

"_You're so full of yourself." Puck chuckled and took the helmet that she was previously wearing from her hands. _

"_You know I'm going to get you wasted tonight at Santana's right?" _

"_Uh no, I don't think so Noah. You should know that underage drinking is not only extremely dangerous but it will damage your vocal cords and we can't have that happening so close to Regional's." _

"_Oh get off it, Berry. Tonight you're going to be a regular teenager; I know you want to so stop denying it." She clapped her hands together and shrugged._

"_Okay, since winning the championship game will probably never happen again, I guess I can try just this once," she said giggling. _

"_That's my girl," he said putting his arms around her as they walked off the field. _

Puck closed his eyes tightly as a tear ran down his cheek. He didn't care that the entire school population saw him cry on stage and he didn't care that it didn't look badass. He had just lost someone he deeply cared about.

_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't, ooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_

[All in]

_The day you slipped away...  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Santana and Quinn both took on the next verse together. They clasped their hands together in unity as they thought about all the times that they tried to make Rachel's life miserable.

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why and I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it happened you passed by_

Once they finished their short version, Mercedes and Tina joined in while the choreography between Brittany and Mike intensified with the music.

_Now you're gone , now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
_

[All in]  
_The day you slipped away  
was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Na na na na na na na  
I miss you..._

The lights faded to black as the twelve members held each other's hand; all of whom had tears. The music faded to a halt while the auditorium erupted in applause but everything was silent as the glee club huddled close together. The cries from the girls and the cooing from the boys harmonized together. Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste looked on with tears in his eyes as Emma cried on his shoulder. Sue looked on with her arms folded trying to keep her emotions at bay; the Cheerios and jocks sat there ashamed. Shelby held Beth closer to her arms while Hiram and Leroy Berry hugged each other crying for the child they took for granted. It wasn't supposed to be that. She was supposed to be there.

* * *

**That's the prologue. I hope you guys liked it and please review! :)**


End file.
